


An Overdue Apology

by Missevilhat13



Series: How Time Flies [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), If the Clock Never Broke, The Mighty Nein - Fandom
Genre: If the Clock Never Broke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missevilhat13/pseuds/Missevilhat13
Summary: Episode 14Unlike the others, this happens AFTER the main fic 'If the Clock Never Broke'...





	An Overdue Apology

“I’m sorry friend, I’ve just got one of those faces people tend to recognize…” Mollymauk said, trying to shuffle away, to no avail.

“Lucien!” She said again and swept him up in a tight hug, almost enveloping him completely in her dark fur. Molly nervously chuckled, his tail straight as a ramrod.

Something was wrong.

“It has been too long, two years!”

“Far too long!” replied Molly and Caleb scanned every inch of Molly as he was distracted by this seemingly joyous Tabaxi.

Something was definitely wrong.

“Two years! Look at you! You grew out your hair!” she laughed as she gently ran her fingers through it and Caleb saw Molly wince with a smile plastered on his face.

“Ah well, it’s been quite an interesting two years.” He stuttered, his tail flicking restlessly beneath his coat.

“And you are covered in tattoos!” She said and Molly waved it away, gesturing towards the rest of the group, who was looking on in confusion. He chewed his lip when his ruby eyes landed on Caleb. As soon as She turned away, Molly patted Fjord and Caleb on the back.

“I’m sorry, this is my nightmare, just go with it. It’s Lucien.” He hissed through his teeth and then cracked a new smile when the Tabaxi turned away.

“Oh Yasha!” he said with a nervous laugh.

“Hey, so?” said the tall woman, jerking her thumb towards the hidden staircase they had descended from less than two minutes ago.

“Hey, apparently, it’s Lucien…from two years ago, remember? From two years ago.” He said, gritting his teeth and Yasha looked at him curiously before slowly nodding.

Caleb kept a careful eye on Molly the entire time they were under The Evening Nip, watching the flamboyant Tiefling barely dodging questions from Cree, and tried to piece it all together.

_“Not really. Desmond and Gustav say they found me around there, shortly after I was born. The circus raised me.”_

Caleb furrowed his brow, reliving the interview that had ended so poorly.

_“I have sources that say they saw you there about a year ago.”_

_“You have sources? May I ask who? They don’t sound that reliable, considering I don’t remember being there.”_

Oh.

_“I am not this Nonagon person! My name is Mollymauk Tealeaf! I have traveled with the carnival my whole life!”_

Oh.

Caleb felt his stomach turn, watching and having to play along with this nightmare of Mollymauk’s.

Caleb should have known, he was smart…but too cocky to overlook a single possibility.

Veronika hadn’t been lying about the Nonagon. He had been near Shady Creek and had likely died up there as well.

But Nonagon, or Lucien or whoever had died had not comeback.

_“-I. am. Molly.”_

When they left, Caleb pulled Mollymauk aside, and Molly gave a quiet huff.

“No, listen…I…I’m sorry.”

“Oh shut up.” Molly huffed, turning to walk away. Caleb grabbed his hand and Molly narrowed his eyes.

“No, genuinely…I already know I am a terrible excuse for a person…but I’m apologizing for being so…frankly stupid. I should have thought it was a possibility. I will leave it at that, because you were right.”

“About what?”

“You are Mollymauk Tealeaf.” He said with a weak smile and rubbed his own shoulder before walking towards the rest of the group.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me WAY too long to figure out how to italicize words....WAY too long....


End file.
